Practicing
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had to practice "Candles", right? Well, this is one of their practice sessions... with a very bored Kurt. What will happen? Why, Klaine fluff, of course! R&R!


**There are just so many missing Klaine moments, I'm probably going to end up writing a bunch of one shots for them all. Seriously, what is Ryan Murphy thinking? I hope there's a lot more Klaine next season or I will be writing Ryan Murphy a very strong worded letter (read death threat haha jk). Anyways... **

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care, at all  
>Not answering my phone<em>

"And then I come out and sing my part and then..."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, flopping backwards onto his bed. He and his boyfriend - Kurt loved saying that - had been practicing their duet for Regionals for at least two hours (but it felt like two _years_). It had gotten to the point where Kurt would probably physically assault something if he even _heard _the word "candles".

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, oblivious as always.

"Can we stop now?" he whined. "I'm bored."

Blaine lied down next to Kurt and Kurt smiled, certain that he had won. "No," Blaine said before sitting up and pulling Kurt to his feet.

"I hate you," Kurt grumbled, knowing that there was no way he'd ever be able to hate Blaine.

"No, you don't," Blaine singsonged. Kurt glared at him, knowing that the curly haired boy was going to use Kurt's love for him to his advantage. "Now come on." He pressed Play on Kurt's iHome and the instrumental version of the Hey Monday song came through the speakers (they weren't actually going to be using music - hence the fact that they were an a capella group - but it was a good way to practice). Kurt groaned and grudgingly sang his part. He was going to complain again - you know, just to be annoying - but his objection died on his lips when Blaine started to sing.

_All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains <em>

Blaine had an amazing voice, but that was only a small part of Kurt's speechlessness. It had more to do with the fact that the boy in front of him - arguably the most perfect boy in the entire world - was _his_. Never in a million years did Kurt ever think he'd find someone like Blaine, and yet there he was, singing to Kurt - his, all his.

"Kurt!" The sound of Blaine's voice pulled Kurt back to reality.

"Sorry. I was just..."

"Are you really that bored?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt yawned. "Pretty much." He flopped onto his bed again - and this time he wasn't getting back up.

"But we have to practice if we want to beat New Directions." Kurt smiled - Blaine was just so adorable when he was freaking out.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret," he said to his ceiling. "Mr. Schuester is obviously going to want to win. And the best bet he has of doing that is by using his best talent - i.e. Finn and Rachel. Now I'm almost as talented as Rachel, but that's only because I lack her years of training," he laughed, remembering how Rachel had said those exact words to him once. "And Finn... well, he's good, but he's not..." Kurt trailed off, feeling the heat rush to his face.

"He's not what?"

"He's not you," Kurt said, his pale skin flaming. "You're amazing, Blaine - probably the most talented person I know."

"Including Rachel?"

"Well, no. But Rachel's in a league of her own, so she doesn't even count. But anyway... you could probably get up on that stage on Saturday without having practiced once and completely kill the audience. And I'm just saying that because I'm your boyfriend," he added, his heart doing that little flip thing it always did when he said the word "boyfriend".

Blaine lied down next to Kurt, head propped up on his hand. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Kurt answered. He knew he sounded like a cheesy romantic movie (you know, not one of the good ones) but he was with Blaine - the person he could be himself most with - so he didn't really care. "So," he said, getting back to what he'd originally been talking about, "can we stop practicing now?" He put a hand on Blaine's cheek. "Please?"

"You know," Blaine mused, "I think we have practiced enough for one day." Kurt did a mental celebratory dance. Then his heart raced and his breath quickened as it always did when Blaine was about to kiss him (Wow. That kind of made him sound like a crack addict. Oh, well... Blaine Anderson was a pretty good thing to be addicted to). When he was close enough that Kurt could actually _taste _Blaine's breath, Kurt remembered something he'd been meaning to ask Blaine (the fact that he still had the capacity to think was remarkable in and of itself).

"Wait." Blaine paused, but didn't move away. "Why did you pick "Candles"? You know it's a break up song, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But there was one line that I really loved and just knew I had to sing to you in front of a thousand people."

Now Kurt was intrigued. He started going through the song in his mind, but came up empty. "Which line?"

Blaine softly began to sing, "_Lost sight... Couldn't see... When it was you and me..._ I don't see anyone else anymore, Kurt. It's just you." Kurt swore his heart stopped right then. It may have been too early to say it out loud, but Kurt was completely and irrevocably (_Twilight_, much?) in love with Blaine. He closed the distance between the two of them, feeling their hearts beat in a perfect duet. This had to be what Heaven felt like.

Little did the couple know, Finn was standing right outside the door, cell phone in hand. "Yeah, we're totally going to win... How do I know?... Because all they're doing is making out. It's kind of grossing me out actually... No, I'm not homophobic, Rachel. It's just that Kurt's my brother and... Yeah, I'll keep you posted... Oh, and Rachel?... You'll never guess what Kurt said... He said that Blaine's a better singer than me. Can you believe that?... Wait, what? Seriously? Wait... do you, like, have a crush on him or something?... Blaine's _gay_, Rachel... Um, I know that because he is currently trying to eat my brother's face... Whatever Rachel, I gotta go... I already said I'd keep you posted. 'Bye." Finn hung up the phone and walked away, considerably less happy than the boys he was spying on.

**Okay, so I felt the need to add in that last bit just because I feel like there was no way Kurt and Blaine would be able to practice for Regionals without Rachel somehow roping Finn into spying on them. But besides that, I thought it was adorable. It's so easy to write in Kurt's point of view because we have something in common - we both are in love with Blaine! (Who else is excited that they finally said it out loud?) Anyways...**

**Review!**


End file.
